Miiverse City
"Welcome to Miiverse City. The home of the trolls, and the creation place of memes. But remember, the admins are always watching you..." - The billboard for when you get into the borders of town. Miiverse City (Japanese: ミー·ユニバース市) is a large city island that's best known as Memeverse or other names. (by the outsiders) The City was founded in 2012, an since grew into a huge sprawling metropolis and continues to grow in size. There is also a Grand Theft Auto game based on this city called Grand Theft Auto: Miiverse City. The city is located in North America close to Pennsylvania. It was originally bordered Finland but it was shifted because the Bards art got out of hand and violated Finland's article of patriotism. History Miiverse City was founded in 2012. The city was a new settlement for Flipnoters, Nintendo fans, and gamers. Soon after it became a hotspot for memes and off topic related stuff. In 2011 Iwata and Reggie crossed the Thousand Island Dressing river and founded the city. Boroughs Super Smash Bros: The busiest by far and considered the "Manhattan" of the city, the place is covered with code beggars, crime, trolls, and memes. Many famous users such as The Bard, Nostalgic, Rosaline, and IanPV live here. Many taxis are seen driving, and memes are often created here. Obamaniqua has started a successful donut shop, but it is relatively unknown. Dai also used to own a shop that specialized in tuning Toyota AE86s, but after Akaito returned, it has since been converted to also house both a Doritos shop and a shop that sells Vocaloid-related shit (and Dai was not heard from again). Eggurai street races here with his Skyline GT-R and outruns the police. Akaito built a Toyota AE86 Trueno to be able to both closely match Eggurai's Skyline GT-R and outrun cops (but then he totalled it and switched to a Mazda RX-7 FD). Mr. LuigiDude has a local fruit shack at the edge of town that no one gives two shits about, he lives across the street from the shack in a normal 1 story home with sexy pictures of his Wii U plastered everywhere. He's not popular at all, but occasionally has 2 or 3 people visit his fruit shack. Suika sells Touhou related stuff at a shop. Stoney had been threatened by the Admins here and used to run a rock store, which became successful for a while, making more money than the admins, which was their motive for threatening him. They jelly. However, on October 2nd of 2014, Tom forced this community into the Super Smash Bros. 3DS community, causing many of the community's former inhabitants to move to the Legend of Zelda Community. Youtube'' Community:'' The second busiest community or borough, the Youtube community created the art in miiverse. Many famous evil artists such as SkyShaymin and Finn live there. The community is also known to have a large presence of false reporters, and desperate people who won't stop asking for a girlfriend/boyfriend. The place also likes to host RPs and has a strange obsession with Five Nights at Freddy's, and thus often get harassed by newcomers willing to join the Smashers, and this results in conflicts between several inhabitants of here and the Smashers. (see Wii Fit U Community) Bigley Island: You can call it the long island of the city. Bigley Island is home to museums, memes, and is across the main Miiverse city. The island is best known for its famous STATUE OF BIGLEY!! The place is also home to the Russian Mafia, SmashyClub, Swag Team, and Hatty's Crew. Legend of Zelda Community: A smaller island located close to Bigley, the island is guarded by Link, Zelda, and Sheik. The island has many tourist attractions such as the Triforce museum. It's filled with people like Eddie (ID: eddie_loren), Cold Midna, and L. Many of the former Smash Community inhabitants have called this place home, and as such, many innocent Smashers were CB'd by the peoples that used to live there. Because of this, most had headed to the Wii Fit U Community. New Super Luigi U Community: The current home of the Smashers. For the most part it is quite peaceful, along with some on-topic inhabitants who just want to have Luigi's autograph, whom although have mixed views on the Smashers, often tend to leave them alone since most of them nowadays don't mind the company. MOST, from the fact that the Smashers became SO well known throughout Miiverse City, some people thought it was a good idea to join them and cause trouble by provoking the on-topic posters, harassing YouTube Community inhabitants, and overall being unfunny, ultimately using the real Smashers as some kind of scapegoat. Because of this, several of the Smashers ended association with the group since they didn't want to be grouped with these users, whom have been dubbed as "Bandwagoners". Super Mario 3D World Community: In this place, fart-fetishes are the norm. This place has one of the largest amount of daycares, mostly because of how immature this community is. It's population tripled after two Grumps decided to make a documentary about this phenomenon because they wanted to be on it. They still try to appear, despite them already being gone for six weeks already. Nintendo Land Community: One of the oldest places in Miiverse City, it was once a bustling utopia. Now... it's mostly filled with children who just entered Miiverse City and post some... interesting drawings... Mario Kart 8 Community: Known for it's racetracks, many people there tends to stamp and is often a weird borough. Prison Island: A military base owned by the Miiverse Army, many infamous characters such as Mario, Sonic, Megaman, and Pac-Man have been there. Myth Island: The scariest of the bunch. Myth island is home to dead users, communities and Hatty's burial. Rumors have it that the island is haunted by Hatty and Aliens may reside there. Police activity has risen mainly due to gangs trying to conquer the island. Many Miiversers have reported seeing strange thing such as UFOs and ghosts. Meme Island: This island is filled with people. It is mostly covered in swamps and has the Bigley Memorial in the center. Leo Luster works for a movie filming studio.﻿ Neighborhoods *Meme Run *Crunchyroll *Tennis *Volleyball *Baseball *Wii Fit U *Mario Kart Advanced *Sonic Lost World *Super Mario Bros U *Fort Miiverse *SkyFinn Art Institute *Basically any community that didn't get a Heading. Police Miiverse City has crime. That's when they used the police department. The police have many types of vehicles such as Ford Crown Victorias, Dodge Chargers, Chevy Impalas (on rare occasions, Corvettes, Porsches, Ferrari LaFerraris, McLaren P1s, and Bugatti Veyrons) and Helicopters such as the Airbus EC120 (Airbus is a plane, you piece of little shit). They mostly carry pistols, shotguns, carbine rifles, sniper rifles, tasers, ban hammers and ban guns. The police often sends you to the admin's office where they decided your fate. Police also have boats too. Most Miiversers calls them MCPD. They also suck at their job and banned millions of innocent users Crime Crime is no secret in Miiverse city. Many people such as Nostalgic and The Bard have been arrested numerous times by the police and or admins. Many gangs that are in Miiverse City include: *SmashyClub *Swag Team * Meme Team *NDA *GOD *Eggverse *Eggimension *Mushroom Empire *Anime Freaks *Playstation Nation *Duckness (formerely) *Miiverse Gang *SwegClan *Dreamcast Army *Eggmanland *Russian Mafia *Triads *Yakuza * Sonic fanboys (They're a gang) * SkyShaymin's Pussy Army (They're also a gang) * The 4 Calebs * C.I.S (formerly) *Divine Creepers *All the RadminRawr's (His alts) The MCPD's Most Wanted List *Cold Midna *Sgt. Cloud *Hero *Digit03 (arrested) *Adriel *Warrior *Melody *Adam the Zelda Fan *Eddie *L *Raiden *Sherrie *jj *X-min *RadminRawr *Net Worths Airports and Military bases Bigley International Airport is large and busy. Mostly ogre guards the place. Thousands of people go to the airport each day. The only military base in the city is Fort Miiverse. It's guarded by the Miiverse Military. Tourist attractions Some tourist attractions include: *Miiverse Square- very active and hosts ball drop *Statue of Bigley- at first it was to big, but they shrunk it down *Eggurai's House- Cats *Egg Carrier- Eggman's former ship is now a museum *City Hall- Home to the mayor Hatty 2.0 *SkyShaymin's art *Art Museam- All of the best art hung on the walls *Miiverse Stock Exchange- Invests and gives you cash *Bigley International Airport- it's HUGE *Big Bowl o' Noodles- Owned by Noodle *Miiverse Police Station- Pretty cool police station *Lamborghini Dealership- owned by RichardCar *Dreamcast Quarter- A giant Dreamcast statue *Stardust Speedway- A famous racetrack with golden tracks *3ds Port- A port where 3ds users come in/immigrate *Wii-u Port- A port where Wii-u users come in/immigrate *Let's Go Bowling!- A bowling ring * Perfect Shift Mountains- Dai's "admin-proof" safehouse is somewhere in these mountains. It is also filled with turns that are so tight, only a vehicle like a Toyota AE86, Toyota Supra, Mazda RX-7, or Nissan Skyline GT-R could get past. It was later seized by Akaito and Dai was never heard of again. * Fruit Shack - Caleb's horrible fruit shack with spoiled fruit. NEVER EVER GO THERE. EVER! * Miiverse Newsroom - Partially owned by Caleb and partially owned by Hatty 2.0 as the mayor, it's where the news is broadcasted. * Noodlestar- The most popular restaurant in the city. It is owned by Noodle. It features the most delicious pasta in the entire Nintendo continent (Other than in Motherbound) * Informer Station - Owned by Snow, it plays all of Snow's singles 24/7. Co-owned by Caleb21504. The station fights against people who are against Canadian Reggae Rap. Also, Snow lives here because he has no home. NICE. * Stoney Stones- formally somehow popular store where pet rocks are sold. Tooken down because Admins were jelly * Hotel Bigley- Best hotel on Earth. (NOW CLOSED) * New Bigley Hotel - The New Best Hotel in the Miiverse! * Sheepy's Stripe Club * Miiverse century war museum, this museum hold weapons and artifacts from all wars on miivesre, such as small parts of jjs comet. Historical Heroes *Shrek *Bigley *Sakurai *Hatty *Sanic * Lonk * Dankey Kang * Micheal Jordan * Cory Baxter * Shulk *Goku *Dr. Robotnik *Hotel Mario *Sonic '06 *Superman 64 *Gay Luigi *Roman Bellic * Evil Linj Broods and Pricks Two gangs that kill each and keep respawning. No joke. Great Protests of Smash Controversy started when Tom killed Hatty 2.0 and toke down the Smash Community. Many Smash gang member began to terrorize the Tennis Community and the majority of Zelda Community. The MCPD was dispatch and killed several protestors. A major gang war started between the Smash Gang and the Zelda gang. The MPCD (AKA Admins) began to fire there ban guns killing many Smashers and Zelda gang members. Popular Restaurants McSheepy's Big Bowl o' Noodles Cory Baxter's Pies Onion House Slam Jam Diner Bigley Burger Trivia *Miiverse City's population is 26.8 million *There are many Starbucks locations in the city *Hatty 2.0 is the current mayor, though he might be a badmin. *Many outsiders tend to call miiverse city "memeverse city" *There is a fight club in a secret unpopular community *There used to be a two Onion Towers but SkyShaymin struck them down. * Adriel had attempted to vandalize many communities with his awful requests, drawings, and grammar, but he was warded off by the combined forces of Goku and John. Adriel is currently sought after and is on the MCPD's Most Wanted list. *BlackTroll crossed the border from Africa to get there. *It used to border Finland. *It also borders an Ocean, that may be the location of Leftland Over The Sea. * It is allied with Pennsylvania. * it use tuo beh a munahkehy roulad bai princess petch and princess zoldo. But everything changed when the Fire Nation attacked. * Every 23 of teh month it is bikini day and girls boys and furries dress in bathing suits * Sometimes 3.5 sandwiches come out and kill Pennsylvanians cuz there ruled by the Yugoslav monarchy * The main memorial is the Shrek statue of love and life